The One Who Brought Me Back To Life Screenplay
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: This is a screenplay on how Trevor was turned into a vampire and how he met the notorious Katherine Pierce.


**Hello, this is just a short screenplay that I wrote for a school project. My teacher seemed to like it so out of sheer boredom, I decided to upload this onto my account ( which I guiltily admit has been inactive for 2 years). This is based on the TV SERIES of the vampire diaries, so for those who haven't seen it, you may not know, well, 2 out of the 3 characters in this. Nonetheless I hope this will be an enjoyable read and please feel free to leave a review! Thank you so much!**

**England 1475**

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

I was 17 years old when I was turned.

To put it frankly, I didn't choose this lifestyle. But then again, I didn't want to die. So really, what choice did I have?

17 YEAR OLD TREVOR LAYING SICK IN BED WITH DOCTOR AND HIS SISTER, ROSE.

DOCTOR

This boy is very ill. He won't make it for the morning sun.

ROSE

Is there really nothing you can do?

DOCTOR

If there was, he would be on his feet, now wouldn't he? However...

ROSE

However?

DOCTOR

For a price, I guess I could...

Doctor grabs Rose's wrists.

DOCTORS LUSTFUL FACE

ROSE

Is there a cure, or not?

DOCTOR

That depends on you, my lady.

Rose twists out of the doctors grasp and bends his wrist back, then compels him.

ROSE

I ask again, Is there a cure, or not?

DOCTOR

No..No there is not. There is no cure for the boy.

ROSE

Very Well, you may go.

Rose bites the doctor and drains him of his blood, killing him.

ROSE

Your _reward _for your honesty.

Rose wipes her mouth and stands over Trevor.

ROSE

Trevor. Trevor, wake up.

Trevor wakes up, his face pale and eyes red.

TREVOR

I heard the doctor, Rose. I'm going to die.

ROSE

You are not going to die.

TREVOR

Spare me the false hope, Rose. I don't need your encouraging words before my heart decides to stop beating and my brain de-

Trevor coughs widely, his body quavering in the bed

TREVOR

Leave me be, Rose. It's for the best. Let your little brother have a peaceful death.

ROSE

Peaceful death it will be, brother.

Rose bites her own wrist and thrusts it onto Trevor's mouth.

Trevor's shocked face as he chokes on the blood.

ROSE

I can kill you painlessly now, or You can wait until the sickness kills you.

Trevor's relaxed, bloodied face, breathing slow and loud

TREVOR

Do as you please, Sister.

Rose snaps his neck.

Trevor as narrator

And that was how I was turned. You'd expect Rose to be a lot more gentle, perhaps even nicer. But we were stubborn children, and we hated the vulnerability that derived from our weaknesses. I guess you can say I'm grateful for what she's done for me. I mean, I didn't die.

TREVOR WAKES UP AS A VAMPIRE.

ROSE

Took you two days worth to awake, Trevor.

TREVOR

My _apologies_ for taking so long to return to the living, sister.

ROSE

Always a snarky bastard you are.

Rose smiles and pulls Trevor into a hug.

TREVOR

Now it is reality.

ROSE

What is?

TREVOR

You and Me, protecting one another,for an eternity.

Rose

Very well it is.

TREVOR

This is what mother and father would have wanted right?

ROSE'S SAD, UNCERTAIN FACE.

ROSE

They would have wanted nothing more..

Rose pulls out of the hug.

ROSE

Now, let's go.

TREVOR

Where to?

Rose

To feed. It won't be an eternity if you haven't any blood in you.

TREVOR DRINKING BLOOD FROM THE NECK OF A YOUNG WOMAN

Rose

Trevor, stop! Trevor, You'll kill her!

Trevor drops the woman onto the floor, snapping her neck.

TREVOR'S BLOOD SMEARED FACE AND DARK DEMOTIC EYES.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

But sometimes, I wish she would have just let me die.

ROSE

Trevor! I told you, leaving bodies around is far too dangerous for our existence.

TREVOR

Leave me be.

ROSE

No! Trevor! If you continue this, we will all be dead. What has gotten into you?!

TREVOR

You made me this way! You haven't the right to yell at me.

ROSE

I saved your life

TREVOR

Maybe I did not want you to.

ROSE'S SHOCKED AND HURT FACE.

Trevor turns around and leaves into the woods.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

Life as a vampire wasn't as beautiful as it seemed. The life of immortality, the strength and powers that cheated the intentions of God. We were the creatures of the night, bound to the eternal life of blood and death. It didn't take long for me to completely fall of the rails. In between hating myself and drowning in the euphoria of the human veins, I found myself at rock bottom- literally.

Trevor laying at the bottom of sharp seaside rocks by the beach, blood everywhere, with his eyes wide open.

TREVOR As narrator

I should have known that it took more than jumping off a cliff to kill myself. When I felt the heavy air slice at my skin and the pressure press against my chest, I could only feel the stiffness of my limbs relax, as if they were enjoying the ride. And when I felt the sharp rocks protrude through the back of my head, I thought I had finally done it. The pain was incredible, like my skull was being bashed with a hammer again and again until all that was left were fragments of shattered bones.

But almost immediately, I felt it. The bitter sweet miracle that was my indestructible core. It had only taken my body 32 seconds to realize it was torn apart. 32 seconds for the healing to begin, and peel my broken skin and bones back to perfection. And so I laid, bloodied with the tingly sensation of my newly healed wounds pressed against the jagged rocks, staring at the bright blue sky that was ever so lively.

Trevor's eyes open slightly, his ears twitched once

WOMAN'S VOICE

Hello? Are you alright?

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

It was then, I met her.

woman with curly dark hair and green dress running towards him

WOMAN'S VOICE

Oh my god! Sir! Hello? Are you alright?!

Trevor, stay lying down, turns to the side to look at the woman.

Woman falls onto the rocks in front of Trevor and looks at him with concern.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

I guess I scared her quite a bit when I first met her. It's not everyday you come to see a man drenched in his own blood sleeping upon the rocks that waves crashed onto. I could remember the look in her eyes; the beautiful look of concern and heart in those big brown eyes.

TREVOR

I...I am well.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

The Humanity.

THE WOMAN

But your clothes...and your skin..All that blood..

Trevor stares into the woman's eyes, his pupils dilate

Trevor compels the woman

TREVOR

You saw nothing, I am not hurt.

WOMAN'S VOICE

You are not hurt...

TREVOR

What is your name, fair lady?

WOMAN'S VOICE

My name is Katerina. Katerina Petrova.

Trevor's love stricken face.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

It would be a lie to say I wasn't attracted to her. I can remember the moment I set my eyes on her, the moment I heard those beautiful words escape her lips. It was like my heart learned to beat again; waking up from it's lonely sleep.

Trevor and Katerina sitting together by the beach, talking

KATERINA

Are you new to England? I have never seen you around.

TREVOR

No, I have lived here all my life.

KATERINA

Do you have any family?

TREVOR

I have a sister, Rose. But we are not close anymore.

KATERINA

Why not?

TREVOR

She killed me.

KATERINA'S CONFUSED FACE.

TREVOR

But you brought me back to life.

Katerina smiles

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

It would have been a lie to say I didn't fall in love with her.

Trevor and katerina laughing and walking through town

KATERINA

Trevor, look!

Katerina points at a hair piece in a store

TREVOR

It's beautiful

Katerina touches the hair piece in her hand, Trevor takes it and lays down money onto the clerk's table

KATERINA

Trevor?

Trevor places the hair piece into her hair

TREVOR

And it looks beautiful on you.

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

I can't say that Katerina saved me from jumping off the cliff, or that she was the one who nursed me back to health.

That is human talk.

KATERINA

Thank you, Trevor!

Katerina jumps and hugs Trevor

TREVOR AS NARRATOR

But she is the reason I am alive.


End file.
